


Ficlets (untitled)

by TJ_Dragonblade



Series: Sentences, Drabbles, Snippets and Flashfic [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three small bits of ficishness written for Ken's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ChouShika

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enblackink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enblackink/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly 300 words of Shikamaru trying not to think too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 8/2/12  
> Drafted: 8/3/12  
> Reworked: 12/10/12

When it finally happened, Shikamaru was unsurprised.

He made a habit of being observant, and he'd been aware of a shift in Chouji's demeanor toward him for awhile. He'd thought about it quite a lot himself--he couldn't say he didn't also feel the pull of something greater than friendship between them--but there were other considerations that had so far kept him from doing anything about it. 

"This is against the rules, y'know," he said, when Chouji pulled back from kissing him.

"Yeah." Chouji's expression crumpled a little in obvious disappointment, and Shikamaru could have kicked himself for letting that be the first thing out of his mouth. Especially when those rules forbidding intra-team fraternization were almost never enforced these days and Team 10 hadn't exactly been an official team ever since Asuma died anyway. They functioned as a squad more often than not, because they worked well together, but all of them frequently ran missions in other team formations too.

None of which was anything he actually needed to be thinking about right now, not when Chouji looked ready to duck out and find someplace other than here to be. Sighing, Shikamaru shushed the constant voice of logic and analysis in the back of his head for just a moment and slid his arms close around Chouji's neck, tilted in and kissed his best friend with all the feelings that he technically wasn't supposed to be allowed to feel, because Chouji deserved at least that much.

"...Breaking the rules is troublesome, isn't it?" Chouji asked tentatively, when Shikamaru drew back.

Shikamaru quirked up one corner of his mouth. "Definitely. But maybe that just means it's worth it."

Chouji's answering grin was enough to convince him of the truth in his own words.


	2. KankuSai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little over 600 words of mistletoe-induced KankuSai interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 12/21/12  
> Drafted: 12/28/12

When they crossed paths at the festival Kumo was holding to celebrate the end of the war, Sai greeted him with a bright smile and a firm kiss on the cheek.

Kankurou had drunk enough already to have a really nice buzz going, and he'd also gathered from their short time serving together that Sai's social skills were completely sideways, so he took it in stride better than he might have sober.

"You crazy Leaf people get weirder every time we meet," he said, shrugging a little awkwardly and rubbing abortively at the spot where he could still feel the warm press of Sai's lips.

It didn't really hurt that Sai was prettier than most of the girls he knew, either.

Sai's expression smoothed into something that looked like uncertainty, and he made a small indicative gesture in the direction of the awning roof overhead. "Do you not practice this custom in Suna?"

Kankurou glanced upward as prompted, blinking at the sprig of green hanging above them. "Th' fuck is that?"

"Mistletoe. I have learned this evening that any two people standing together beneath it are obligated to kiss."

"...Huh." Like he'd said. Weird. But kind of adorable, too, when coming from Sai.

Which was not a thought he expected, but there it was.

"Then Suna does not share this tradition," Sai concluded, and tilted his head slightly. His eyes held Kankurou's, assessing, and his expression shifted to something halfway between concern and curiosity. "Have I made you uncomfortable?"

Kankurou was unexpectedly struck by the depth of Sai's gaze, the alluring dark of his eyes and how big they looked in his pale, slender face. "Nah, not really." He shrugged again, a 'don't worry about it' gesture. "It's just a little strange, 's all."

"I agree." Sai's gaze flicked briefly around the crowded plaza. "I have kissed several people already. Everyone reacts differently, and only one person has been unpleasant so far, but it's becoming tedious. I will be careful of where I stand and with whom for the remainder of this festival, I think."

"Sounds like a smart plan," Kankurou agreed, grinning, because dammit, Sai was _cute_ when he got that slightly-confused little frown on his face.

Sai's expression had gone back to assessing, his eyes on Kankurou's again. "I was...pleased, however, when I noted that you were beneath the mistletoe. I thought kissing you might be...pleasant."

"Oh?" He wasn't sure if that meant Sai was into him or not. He didn't think Sai was sure, either, which--weirdly enough--made him just a tiny bit interested.

"Yes."

Kankurou looked Sai up and down, doing a little assessing of his own, and ended up a touch _more_ interested. He didn't think that was the alcohol talking, either.

Ah, what the hell.

"Well, then, how 'bout I kiss you properly before you decide if it's pleasant or not, huh?" He grinned, turning on all the flirty charm he could muster.

Sai blinked, a hint of surprise in the quirk of his eyebrows. "Alright."

Kankurou ducked in before he could think twice about it, slid a hand around the back of Sai's neck and kissed Sai square on the mouth.

Which, as it turned out, was a really, really _nice_ mouth.

It lasted a bit longer than he had meant it to, and he definitely hadn't planned on slipping Sai that little lick of tongue in parting. Maybe he was closer to drunk than he'd thought.

Sai tilted his head just a touch to the right, and his expression was thoughtful. "It's definitely pleasant."

Kankurou's gaze kept going back to Sai's lips, visibly damp and slightly parted and terribly... _inviting_. "So can I do it again?" Because he kind of really wanted to.

Sai smiled, brilliantly. "Yes."


	3. SasuSui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1500-ish words of Suigetsu going with the flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started: 12/10/12  
> Drafted: 1/25/13

Suigetsu sometimes wondered about his sense of judgement.

Uchiha Sasuke was what one generally referred to as a 'hot mess', not really the kind of personality to consider tying oneself to long-term. Certainly not the kind of personality conducive to casual regular fucking.

And yet. Well.

Suigetsu bit back a moan, buried his face in his folded forearms where they braced him against the force of Sasuke's thrusts and concentrated on being quiet, because Sasuke was very insistent on that point. If the other two--who were sleeping like ten feet away on the other side of those bushes--ever heard them, Suigetsu knew it would be the end of their hookups.

And that would suck.

It's not like it was the Best Sex Ever--Sasuke was a novice and usually blew his load like whoever came quickest was the superior ninja--but it was still _sex_ , and a cock up his ass, however briefly, was so much better than whacking off by himself all the time. Besides, there was something about Sasuke that drew him, had prompted him to agree when Sasuke had come recruiting in the first place; if that was bleeding over somehow into the sack, well, whatever. It wasn't his fault his hormones were telling him Sasuke was attractive. No sense in pretending that they weren't. 

No sense in denying that Sasuke was kind of an asshole, either, but that was fine--Suigetsu could deal with 'asshole', was really good at it by this point in life. Truth be told, he'd give as good as he got most times, and Sasuke seemed to respect that. Suigetsu wasn't exactly sure how that translated into 'Let's fuck whenever the opportunity presents itself', but he wasn't going to complain. He also knew it wasn't smart to rely on Sasuke, so he didn't. The guy wasn't stable, was hell-bent on his own ends and would probably sell any of them down the river in a heartbeat if it furthered his goals. Which, oddly enough, _Suigetsu_ could respect. So, no--no great trust between them and no love lost, but it's not like he needed love or trust to get naked and sweaty between the sheets.

Or on top of the travel cloak, as it were.

Sasuke's hands gripped harder on Suigetsu's hips and he sped up, losing his rhythm; Suigetsu braced firmly and cursed uselessly in his head. He knew Sasuke was about fifteen seconds from finishing and dammit, it was just starting to move beyond feeling 'okay' and into 'really fucking good'. It'd be nice if they could do this somewhere he didn't have to be so damn quiet, could voice what he felt however he wanted and maybe needle a little at Sasuke's pride, see if he couldn't goad the broody bastard into improving his stamina by at least a couple minutes.

Or, barring that, see if moaning and dirty talk were enough to make Sasuke lose it even _faster_. That could be fun too. 

Sasuke jerked, and shuddered, and stopped, panting harsh and silent above him; Suigetsu squirmed, half-fucked and unsatisfied and trying not to be _too_ annoyed when he was totally used to this shit.

But really--anything that could make it last longer? Yeah. That'd be fucking _fantastic_. He bet there was some kind of herb or chemical or something that could help out with that, probably available in any of Kabuto's labs, and wished he knew someone who could point him in the right direction.

It could definitely be worse, though, he reminded himself as Sasuke pulled out and gave his hip a little sideways shove. He turned over and dropped flat obediently, dick bobbing stiffly as he settled on his back and spread his legs. Sasuke crawled between them and tugged gently on Suigetsu's balls, just enough, just right, got the other hand around the base of Suigetsu's dick and bent down, opening wide. 

Sasuke's mouth went a long way toward making up for his lack of stamina. Sasuke's mouth was fucking _awesome_ , hot and wet and holy shit did he ever know how to use it, tongue and all. Suigetsu knew Sasuke had spent the last few years training directly with Orochimaru and he really _did not_ want to think any further about how the kid came by his cocksucking skill, but he was happy to take advantage of it when offered.

And Sasuke always offered, fair trade and reciprocation for the use of his ass and such, which Suigetsu guessed maybe made Sasuke at least a partially-decent guy underneath all the broody fire and assholeishness after all.

Sasuke dipped, and sucked, and _slurped_ , and Suigetsu threw an arm over his eyes, cursing again the need to be quiet. When someone was that good they deserved to hear the appreciation, dammit. He arched his head back, mouth open and panting as Sasuke's tongue slithered all over his dick, as two of Sasuke's fingers pushed inside him and curled, pressed teasingly against that spot that always made him come undone. It took everything Suigetsu had to hold back the _fuck yes_ that was in his mouth; teeth gritted, he reached down with his other hand and clutched at the unruly tangle of Sasuke's hair instead. He didn't yank or pull or try to hold Sasuke's head down--he was smart enough to know what a colossally stupid move any of that would be--but Sasuke usually let him get away with grabbing on to a fistful toward the end.

Suigetsu gripped that hair tight, drew his knees up and spread them as wide as he could, clenched the hand above his head in the heavy wrinkles of the travel cloak beneath him and held on as Sasuke worked his cock and ass with the same intensity the Uchiha gave everything else. He felt it when Sasuke's throat opened to take him deeper, the constriction when Sasuke's gag reflex tried to push him back out and he couldn't help the way his hips jerked up, trying to stay in. Sasuke dug punishing fingers into the hollow of his hip, crooked the digits in his ass just a little too hard; it irritated Suigetsu because he _knew_ thrusting like that wasn't cool but he totally hadn't done it on purpose and it wasn't his fault his body liked what Sasuke did to it--

Sasuke's nose touched Suigetsu's groin and he swallowed around Suigetsu's dick; he slid up, then all the way back down and swallowed again and Suigetsu sank his teeth into his own arm stretched over his face to catch the sharp little sound that surged out of his throat. He was so fucking close and if Sasuke reprimanded him for that tiny slip he was going to _kill_ the bastard _dead_ \--

But Sasuke didn't. Sasuke kept sucking long and deep and fast, kept pushing insistently against that spot in Suigetsu's ass at the same time and Suigetsu was tensed up so hard he was actually worried about keeping solid form for a second, and then Sasuke swallowed tight-hot-wet around him again and he lost it, came like a shot down Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke pulled off a few seconds later and Suigetsu went slack, coming down from it limp and loose and half-ready to liquefy; melting into a literal puddle sounded like heaven right about now. He was actually considering it, too, until Sasuke stood up from between his legs and kicked Suigetsu's pants toward his face, pulling his own pants back up and tying them under that stupid purple bow.

"Up," Sasuke said, voice low, nudging Suigetsu's ribs none-too-gently with a foot for good measure. "It's your shift." He stepped away, around the bushes, rolled into his own travel cloak and settled on the ground with his back to Karin and Juugo.

Suigetsu got the message loud and clear, and remembered that it was in fact his turn for watch--Sasuke had been waking him to switch; the sex was just bonus. Sasuke would boil him into soup if he failed his duty and post-fuck haziness was no excuse for not being alert and awake. Sasuke definitely wouldn't take the blame for leaving Suigetsu in this state to begin with, either. Which kind of sucked, yeah, but he _had_ gotten laid, and 'accommodating' hadn't ever been a word he would have applied to His Broodiness in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm up," he mumbled belatedly, buckling his belts as he stood. He shook out his cloak and slung it around his shoulders; the night wasn't all that cold but it wasn't really warm either. It would have been nice to enjoy his afterglow a little longer, but there was no sense in getting pissed about it. Sasuke wasn't the indulgent type and he didn't tolerate pointless whining.

Theirs wasn't the kind of sex where you lingered after, anyway--there was no softness, no affection, and kissing was an act of aggression more often than not. Theirs was quick and dirty satisfaction, a simple roll in the figurative sheets, furtive heated fucking for the sake of scratching an itch they both shared.

So, yeah--Sasuke wasn't really boyfriend material, but then again, Suigetsu wasn't really looking for a boyfriend.

Maybe his sense of judgment knew what it was doing after all.


End file.
